Jason X Negima Style
by Missing Zero
Summary: As the title says, Jason X Negima style! The Crystal Lake Murderer meets the cast of Negima! In the future, WITH magic. Changed my mind about magic being in the future.
1. Chapter 1

SoJ: Okay, I'm attempting a idea that was floating in my head for a while, so I'm going to see how this turns out. A Crossover of Jason X and Negima! Go easy on me, this is the first time I've tried both of this series. Also the rating might change due to gore and violence.

* * *

It is the year 2010. Two years after the unstoppable killer known as Jason was finally caught after killing almost 200 people. However after all the lives he took, the government couldn't execute him, but it wasn't because they wouldn't. It was because they literally couldn't kill Jason.

Nothing could keep Jason dead, firing squads, the electric chair, even the gas chamber! Jason would always survive somehow and it was to the point where no one knew what to do with him, so until they could find a way to permanently kill Jason, it was decided to put him into suspended animation by cryogenically freezing him.

The freezing was to be taken place at the Crystal Lake Research Facility, which was headed by Chao Lingshen, child prodigy and project leader of the research of Jason.

_Location: Crystal Lake Research Facility_

_Subject: Jason Voorhees_

_Status: Awaiting Cryogenic Freezing._

The room was mostly dark and damp, with the exception of a single light shining on a metal stump raising from the ground that was in the back. On it was someone who was heavily chained and locked together to prevent any movement as some chains were attached to the pillar above as a white haired boy was sitting at a half square security station with 'Fate' on his name tag.

Fate was uncomfortable being the only one in the room with Jason, because every so often, Jason's right eye would stare at him and it would creep him out when ever he saw that eye look at him. Fate couldn't stand that eye looking at him, and thinking that Jason couldn't move being chained, Fate grabbed a large blanket at his station as he walked over to Jason cautiously taking each step.

Fate got to the prisoner as he had to look up to see Jason's head and his eye looking down on him, "I don't like your staring you freak." Fate said as he tossed the blanket over the immortal man.

Outside, a group of men were walking down the hall. One looked like an important professor as he had on a suit, while the men around him looked like they were from the army. The Professor had silver hair, while the captain of the army men had blue shoulder length hair as they continued down the hall, going to Jason's cell.

But before they could get there, a girl came out and stood in front of them. "Professor Naskaoe? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Naskaoe was a government scientist that was specialized in the Bio-Technological front and was in command of a Division that created inventions that had to do with the body of living creatures. "I'm taking the specimen."

"He's not ready for the freezing-ne."

"Yes, about that, Miss Lingshen. There has been a slight change of plans. Voorhees isn't going to be frozen yet."

Chao was taken back by the statement as she and him had already went through this discussion. "But we've already went through this, he's too dangerous to be kept as he is now!"

Naskaoe wasn't deterred but her statement, as he came for Jason for a reason, and wasn't leaving without him, "His biological structure is far too valuable, his ability to reconstruct and restore dead cells is amazing. Nothing else on this planet has that ability, and I'm not about to let this potential breakthrough to slip through my fingers."

Chao saw his eyes and frowned, she could see that he wasn't backing down or leaving, "So you'll risk the lives of the innocents to achieve this ne?"

Naskaoe gave her a sarcastic look as he thought that question was foolish in his opinion, "The price of a few lives for a chance to create a invention that could revolutionize the Bio-Technological field? This world is full of prices to be paid, and that is just a small one compared to the reward." Naskaoe explained, "Besides, I'm sure the Captain and his men can handle this."

The blue haired captain gave a nod as his men were ready to transport Jason, "Look on the bright side Miss Lingshen, when we create something from Jason, he'll save more lives then he's taken them. Naskaoe joked as he and the Captain proceed into Jason's cell.

The group of men entered the cell as they walked up to the stump and the covered Jason, "Get that rag off of him." Naskaoe ordered as one of the men grabbed the blanket and pulled it off. Only to find out Jason wasn't under there, it was Fate! Fate was bloody and dead as everyone was shocked, either by Fate's death or by Jason's disappearance.

"What the hell!?" The Captain shouted as Jason came out of hiding and used the thick chains that were still attached to his arm to clobber one of the guards in the head with enough force to shatter his skull as the blood shot out like a sprung leak!

Jason's sudden appearance shocked everyone as the guards reacted by trying to catch Jason with the noose poles that they brought to subdue Jason, but it was hopeless as Jason grabbed one of the poles when one of the guards tried to hit Jason in the head. With his unbelievable strength, Jason hoisted the guard off the ground and threw him across the room. The guard hit the ground hard as the blood from his head started to pool around him.

Naskaoe backed as he had the 'I can't believe this is happening, but I'm too cool to look pathetic' look as he saw a guard shoot Jason at point blank range with a shotgun, only to see him recoil back and showing no pain from the shot at all! Jason responded by grabbed the guard's head and with the chain wrapped around his right fist, he pounded the guard's head in as blood stained the chain and the guard's eyes rolled back into his head with blood flowing down his head.

Naskaoe made a break for the door as Jason used the chain on his left arm as a whip that crashed against another guard's neck, breaking it quickly and easily. Another guard came form his side and tried to blind sight him with a pole, but Jason still had his fist warpped in a chain and delivered one hell of a knockout punch as the force of the impact had shattered the guard's face! After taking care of the guards, Jason picked up a nose pole that was from the guard's hand and used it like a javelin as he threw it at Naskaoe as it pierced his lower torso and probably his kidney. Naskaoe stumbled forward as he looked down at the pole that was sticking out of him as he fell to the side.

The Captain was the only one left as he faced Jason. Jason had a tight grip on the two chains that were still connected to his wrists as the Captain got ready as if he was going to engage Jason hand to hand! Jason took the first move as he swung it down at the Captain, but the Captain was able to avoid the attack as he rushed at Jason and delivered a fast combination of punches to the face as Jason took the hits and tried to hit the Captain with a wild right, but the Captain ducked as he delivered a hard knee to Jason's gut, then he jumped up to deliver a hard hit to the back of the head, but Jason countered by giving a powerful elbow to the side of the Captain as the hit sent him sliding on the ground.

The Captain slid next to his dead comrade who got his head bashed in with Jason's chained fist along with his shotgun lying on the floor. Jason turned to face the Captain as he grabbed the shotgun, he got to one knee as he pulled back on the pump and charged Jason!

Outside of the room, Chao was inching closer and closer to the door to see what was happening as she heard noises coming from the room, but right before she got to the door, it was knocked down as The Captain was thrown into it. He was in great pain as his head was bleeding and he wasn't able to even fire a shot as the gun laid on his chest.

Chao got lower as she looked at the Captain, "What happened?" she asked as the Captain struggled just to move his head as the impact had at least fractured his skull, with the blood started to leak from his head.

"Get…out…of here. He….got…out." the Captain said as his breathing got harder, "Sorry…for….doing…this." he said before his eyes closed and his body went limp, as his head hit the cold metal door that he was on.

Chao looked at the body in disbelief as she looked into the room to see no one, but the dead bodies of the guards and Naskaoe on his side with the pole still in his body as Jason was nowhere to be found.

At that moment, Chao had the feeling that someone was behind her, and indeed there was Jason, whom has found his beloved machete. Chao slowly turned as she saw the Immortal Killer as she grabbed the shotgun and quickly ran off down the hall. Jason took a couple of deep breaths before pursuing The Child Prodigy, as she ran down a metal staircase and deeper down into the building's basement level.

Chao was heading to the Cryogenic Freezing Chamber that was supposed to lock Jason away, but now she had to do things the hard way. The Very Hard way. She had planned to freeze Jason by herself and lock away the terror that he brought. Chao had reached the room, but before she entered, she had to make sure that Jason was following her, and that he was as he walked down the metal stairs and took some time to survey the surroundings as he saw Chao.

Knowing that Jason was on her tail, Chao entered the Cryogenic Chamber and quickly hid herself, while preparing for a trap to get Jason into that cell to freeze him. Jason entered the room as he looked around to find Chao, but he couldn't see her, he entered the room looking from side to side. Chao was hiding behind a rack of pressurized canisters that were facing towards the Cryogenic Chamber, with the shotgun she took from the Captain, she laid in wait for Jason to get into the perfect position to be forced back into Chamber and be frozen.

Jason took a few steps deeper into the room as he stood in front of the Chamber, that was the perfect chance for her to act! She started off by unloading the shells in the shotgun at Jason as each one got him closer and closer to the chamber. When he was close enough, Chao kicked the rack to cause it to slid to Jason and she shot at it, making several high pressured air shoot straight in his face, making him jump back!

Her efforts were not wasted as the trapped did what it was supposed to do and moved Jason into the chamber. Chao quickly acted by racing to the door, and closing it! Then went to the controls and closed the door, locking Jason within as the Cryogenic was being pumped into the chamber. Jason looked at the white clouds being pumped in and felt his body becoming stiff and cold.

Feeling completely relived, Chao let out a huge sigh of relief. She did it. She placed Jason, the mass murderer into a state of suspended animation, hoping that it would forever seal him away from the world. Having the urge to see how the process was going, Chao went to look at the only circular window that allowed the only sight to see what was happening inside.

Unfortunately, Jason was still in control of his body and with his freakishly strength, he plunged his machete into the door and stabbed Chao in the stomach! Chao's eyes widen as she pulled back when Jason pulled out his machete from the door and her, as he lifted it to cut down the door, but the effects of the Cryogenics kicked in and froze him.

But since Jason stabbed a hole in the chamber, it activated the room's emergency locking system, to prevent the spreading of the Cryogenics. The door leading into the room, automatically locking Chao in!

"No…." she whispered as she could feel her body becoming cold, and since her body wasn't as durable as Jason's, the effects were quickly appearing as her body quickly became blue and icicles were forming on her body. Already weak from the stab, Chao couldn't stay awake and drifted into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

SoJ: Just so everyone knows, I've got permission from Enchaos Ivan to use his OCs. And even though there is no magic in this story, there is still super humans here, so don't be surprised if someone can go toe-to-toe with Jason. Like Ku Fei. Whoops, spoiler.

* * *

It is the year 2455.

Earth. The third planet from the sun in the Milky Way Galaxy. Now a barren and uninhabitable planet, unable to support life for anything on the surface. Everything above ground has been laid to waste as dust storms ravaged the winds. But not all is in ruins, as we go to one of the few places that has survived. The Crystal Lake Research Facility. Inside the facility, in the deepest parts, the door leading to the room before the Cryogenic Chamber was opened. A group of people entered down the stairs, all ranging from different sizes and in protective suits to protect them from the hazardous conditions outside.

They scanned the 'rusted and covered in webs' room and found another door, they decided to investigate the next room. They turned the winch into the room, counter-clock wise and the door swung inward. The group entered the room, and saw that every thing was frozen, and not the ice kind of frozen, but solidly frozen. "Chachamaru-san, how is the atmosphere in here?" the small one asked a taller one.

"The atmosphere in here is acceptable. There is enough oxygen to support us, Negi-sensei." Chachamaru explained as everyone trusted in her judgement, and removed their helmets so that they could inspect the room more clearly.

"Is anyone else thinking why this is the only place on Earth Prime that has any oxygen left?" a blue haired teen asked as he removed his helmet.

"Who cares, Shen? Don't you find it cool that we found a place like this?"

"Shut up Ivan! I don't wanna end up choking to death with no air!"

"Chachamaru's sensors are top notch! There is no reason to be worried!" a girl with round glassess spoke up, having a sense of pride around her.

"Whatever you say Satomi, I just want to get this over with." Shen muttered as another boy got closer to him.

"Why? Just so you can get back to Makie-chan?" he joked as his neck was seized by Shen's hands as he began to choke him.

"Where the hell do you get off calling her that!? And it's not that either, Karshun!!!!" Shen shouted as he rocked Karshun back and forward as his face began to go blue. At that time another girl step in, she had blond hair and wore small glasses.

"Come on let go of Karu! He was only joking!" she said in a happy tone and a smile, Shen gave her an annoyed look and let go of Karshun as he held his neck and gasped for air. "Are you all right?" she asked him as Karshun got a little red in the face.

"Uh yeah, now I am, Yomi-chan." He said with a smile and (Tsuku)Yomi only returned the smile.

"Get a room you two!" Shen shouted, completely killing the moment as he walked up to the big chamber in the room and peered into the window, "What the hell is this? I can't see through the window." he said as Chachamaru shined her light on the door and saw the date it was made, since the year was right on it. It even said what it was. "Cryogenic Stasis Unit. Constructed in 2010." she said as Shen's face lowered in shame.

"Wow! 2010? That's almost 500 years ago!" Negi said in awe, even though if he was a teacher, he was still a Ten-Year old child prodigy that still had the spirit of a kid in him. "Is there anyway to to open this and see what is inside!?" he asked in great excitement.

"There's a control thingy over here." Karshun said as he and Tsukuyomi indeed found a panel that had controls on it, but it was so out of date, they had no clue on how to open it. "Let's see....Maybe....this?" Karshun said out loud as he pulled a random lever and several hissing shot out of the chamber that scared most of the students as the door then slid opened to reveal a stiff, frighting figure with a type of blade weapon with the look of getting ready to kill!

"What the hell is this!?" Satomi and Shen shouted as Chachamaru calmly scanned the being.

"A humanoid. But I'm unable to properly identify what exactly this is, due to the interference of the substance that covers him." Chachamaru analyzed as Shen took a closer look at the weapon he was holding in what looked like he was about to slash something. Being the kind of person Shen was, he was very interested in the old art of blade weaponry and it just so happens that he knew what it was he was holding.

"Whoa, this guy has a machete. I bet the sponsor guy is going to love this." he said as he remembered the person who gave the money for this trip had a room with many types of replicas of those old weapons that were used on Earth Prime. "The last I heard someone using a machete was in the year.....2007?? 2008? I can't remember, but these things are nearly ancient!"

"Wah...Very good Shen-san!" Negi praised as he was pleased to know that Shen was so informed of History of Earth Prime, he was his teacher after all. "Now can anyone tell me what's on his face?" he asked as he had absolutly no clue on what was on his face.

"Um...Is it a carbon filtration breathing device?" Satomi suggested.

"Uh...Something to hide a hideous looking face?" Shen threw in.

Ivan then walked up to the frozen person and took a good look at it, and knew what it was, "It's a hockey mask!"

"A hoc-ko-what?" Everyone, excluding Chachamaru said.

"Facial armor for a game known for its barbaric practices. It was outlaw in 2020." Chachamaru explained as she pulled the information from her databanks.

"You got that right, guys with machetes going at each other really is barbaric." Shen as he thought about what hockey looked like in his vision, guys just killing each other with machetes and blood everywhere. "Yech. 2000s where intense back then."

"Actually, hockey is played with sticks with an angle at the end, used to hit a flat circle object called, a puck. They would then try to hit in the opposing team's goal with was a standing net." Chachamaru clarified as Shen became very confused along with mostly everyone else.

"If that was how the game was played, why did they need armor?" Karshun asked.

"Throughout the game, players would engage in physical disputes and the extra padding would protect their bodies. However only the one who defended the goal was given the mask to protect them in case the puck was hit in their face." Chachamaru added and every decided to drop the matter since it was all to confusing. This was for that, that wasn't in this, they probably be going back and forward with the question.

"So what we have here is a hockey goal defender?" Negi asked as he put the information together.

"I don't think this guy was a hockey player...." Ivan said out loud with a bad feeling as he looked at the machete and swore that there was blood on it.

"Either he was very important, or very dangerous. Or maybe both." Karshun commented as he took a closer look at the guy, and it wasn't a pretty sight. "Ew, he looks nasty."

Meanwhile something caught the eye of Tsukuyomi. There was a pile of tubes to the side of the chamber, and something was underneath it, so Yomi decided to investigate and move some of the tubes and found another body, a girl with her hair tied in buns with cloth over them and one stab wound to her stomach. "Guys?" Yomi said as she caught the attention fo everyone, "I found someone else!" she shouted as everyone rushed over.

"A girl?" Ivan said as he saw the body laying there.

"She seems to be in preserved in a good condition, there is a possibility to revive her." Chachamaru explained as everyone was surprised!

"Do-do you mean we can bring her back to life!?" Satomi asked in great shock as she couldn't believe that someone could be brought back to life after 400 years!

"Yes, but her bio structure has been contaminated and is starting to deteriorate, mostly likely from that wound. Opening he door has begun the decomposing cycle."

That information alarmed everyone and the sense of urgency raised as Negi quickly went to communicate to the pod's pilot. "Colonel-san, are you there?"

_"Ah, hello there Negi-kun, how are you?"_

"Colonel-san, we need to get back to the Kagegane quickly!"

_"Oh? Is that so? Well, I can get the ship ready in five minutes."_

"No Colonel-san, we have to get back now! We found someone important and she needs to be treated immediately!"

_"'She?' Okay then, hurry back now."_

"Right!" Negi said as got off he communicator. Just as Shen and Ivan got the girl on to a transporting container, to protect her from decomposing and from the surface hazards as they begun to move her, but the sounds of ice chipping away got everyone's attention.

"Did everyone else hear that?" Ivan asked and everyone nodded, "Okay good. I'm not losing my mind."

The noise got louder and quicker as everyone looked around, and they found the source of it. It was the man in the chamber, and he was tipping over! Everyone minus Chachamaru started to panic as they thought that as soon as that guy hit the ground, he was going to shatter into a million pieces and the sponser, The Chairman of the famous Technological monopoly corperation was going to kill them, because he said to bring back anything they found important, without harm.

"Wah! Someone catch him!" Negi shouted in a panic as the bickering ensued.

"I'm not going to catch him, he's going to crush me!" Karshun shouted as he looked at Ivan.

"Don't look at me! I can't catch him! Shen, you catch him!" Ivan shouted.

"Are you out of your mind!? He probably weights about a fricking ton! What the hell makes you think I can stop him!?" Shen shouted to Ivan.

"You work out all the time! He should at least be able to hold him up!" Ivan shouted back, but it was too late as the guy smashed into the ground and made a loud crash as the ice chippings from his body scattered, but his body remained intact. Everyone looked at the body in shock as Karshun took a few steps towards him and kicked him a few times softly as his foot still got hurt from the action!

"Damn. This guy damn hard." Karshun commented as he wobbled his leg to get feeling back into it.

"Whew, that's a relief." Negi said as he let out a sigh of relief, "So. Who's going to move him?" he asked as Shen, Karshun, and Ivan stared at him as they then turned to each other.

"I'm not moving him." they all said at the same time.

* * *

After the group managed to get both specimens loaded on to the shuttle, they begun their return to the Kagegane, the personal ship of the Chairman of Zenithes Life-Technology, the one who allowed this group of students to travel to Earth Prime to find specimens, only if they brought back anything that was of value back to the ship. In a cargo room of the ship, another group of people were there, most was older then the students (Or so they seemed for some) as they were doing their daily training exercises and other duties.

One person stood out with his shoulder length blue hair and his slightly different uniform, suggesting that he had a higher rank then the rest, as he talked on his communicator on his ear. "Colonel, how was Earth Prime?"

_"Oh, it was very lovely, Captain. And it seems the students have found two specimens from an abandon facility." _The Colonel answered.

"Really? What did they look like?"

_"Well, one was a girl in her teens, while the other one was more...larger then the girl, as he wears a mask and wields a bladed weapon. Or so I've been told."_ The Colonel responded as as the Captain's face got serious.

"I see, continue your course and when you dock, we'll transport those two to the labs." The Captain said as he cut transmissions with the Colonel and began to head for the exit. On his way, there was a person with red hair working on a machine as the Captain walked in his direction, "Sojiro. I need you and the other SOLDIERs to help the students bring their frozen finds to the labs. I have to have a talk with the Chairman." The Captain explained, not even slowing down to make sure Sojiro heard him.

"Got it Honcho!" Sojiro shouted as he stood up and did a back flip off the machine, landing on the ground with ease as he removed his welding mask. He walked into the open to be in a position so everyone could see him, "Hey! Everyone!" he shouted as everyone turned their attention to him. Two tall girls, one with her eyes closed, and the other with tanned skin stopped their spar, while another girl with tan and blonde hair, stopped her kenpo excercise, and finally, a man with white hair and a blindfold over his eyes who seem like he was sleeping sat up.

"Honcho has left me in charge for now, since he had to go talk to the Chairman for some apparent reason. Here's how it goes! The kiddies found two frozen people and are going to try and bring them back to life, like always. So we do basic standards! Kaede! Mana! Ku Fei! Hoshin! You know what to do!" Sojiro shouted as the SOLDIERs gave a quick salute as they all headed to the docking hall.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Chairman's room...

The room was pitch black as the only thing that was on was a computer screen, which its light shined on a face who was reading its data. His eyes showed that he didn't seem that interested in the data as his rested his head on his right hand. At that moment, the door slid open as the Captain walked in.

"This has better be a good reason, Seijin." The Chariman roughly said.

"The students are returning, with two specimens in suspended animation and are going to attempt to bring them back." The Captain reported, but the Chairman didn't seemed to care what so ever to the information.

"How many times have we done this? Fifty? What's the point of bothering me with this?"

"One of them might be _him_."

That caught the attention of the Chairman as he pried his eyes off the screen to look at Seijin, "Are you sure? Records say he disappeared nearly 450 years ago. I've check most expeditions that other explorers did on Earth Prime, and none of them had reports that were even remotely connected to him."

"It wouldn't hurt to look. Beside this was you idea, I'm pretty sure you should be there when they bring them back."

The Chairman looked down in thought as he looked back up and smirked, "Fine, I guess I can take a break from inventing to see what the next thing I can use for money." The Chairman said as he got off his chair and left the room with Captain behind him.

However, The Chairman didn't turn off his computer as there was many symbols, letters and numbers that were too mixed up for a normal mind to comprehend. However there was one word that was clear. Two actually. Those two were at the top of the screen in big red letters.

JASON VOORHEES.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Remember how I said there was going to be no magic? I change my mind, Negi will have his magic and there will also be Ninjutsu! So expect anything when Jason goes up against something he's never fought against: MAGIC and NINJUTSU!!

* * *

The shuttle carrying the students and the two frozen people that they found had docked on the Kagegane. At the docking door, the SOLDIERs were standing formally on both sides, awaiting for the door to open so they can do their job. The doors opened as the four SOLDIERs entered the shuttle, grabbed the stretchers that had both survivors laying on them as the students and their teacher exited.

Sojiro stood in the hall, not doing anything because of his Lieutenant status, as Negi exited the shuttle. "Yo, kid! Find anything interesting!?"

"Yes we did Sojiro-san! We found two very interesting people!" Negi exclaimed as Mana and Kaede walked past with the girl they found earlier.

"(Whistle) I'll say. So you're going to try and bring her back?" Sojiro asked as he watched the girl being carried away.

"We sure hope so." Negi answered as the next person was carried out by Hoshin and Ku Fei, and Sojiro's mouth dropped when he saw how the guy looked.

"You're _not _going to bring him back?" Sojiro said in worry and disbelief that anyone would try and bring someone who looked like that guy back to life. He looked like some kind of freak with a mean streak to Sojiro, and he should know these things because he's met lots of freaks with mean streaks!

"Of course we are!" Negi exclaimed, not losing a single pint of his excitement as Sojiro put his face into his palm.

"I got a reeeeal bad feeling about this...but who cares!? I get paid for this kind of shit!" Sojiro shouted, losing all of his worry at the thought of getting paid.

Meanwhile the others walked out of the shuttle, with Shen holding the weapon that the freaky man had as he examined it, "Hey Negi, what should I do with this?" Shen asked.

"Oh, bring that to Lab 1. Oh and Shen-san, can you find Makie-san? I need you two to help Chisame-san in Lab 2." Negi instructed as Shen gave him the thumbs up.

"Got it." Shen said as he continued walking. Meanwhile up ahead with the others, another girl with pink hair exited a room to see the SOLDIERs carrying the two bodies as she looked on in amazement.

"Wow! You guys always find the cool stuff!" she exclaimed.

"Makie!" Shen said loudly to get her attention.

Makie turned and her face lit up, "Shen-kun!" she happily said as she gave him a hug. "Welcome back!"

"I was only gone for a while, Makie." Shen calmly said as he hugged her with his free arm. "Too bad you couldn't come, it was quite awesome." Shen said as he began to tell about all the things he saw, "But it would have been more enjoyable if you were there with me." the comment caused Makie to blush as she shyly smiled.

At that moment, Karshun walked by and decided to pay back the favor, "(Cough) Get a room! (Cough)" he said quite clear as it got Shen's attention, but that remark jolted his memory and what he was told to do a few minutes ago by Negi.

"Room...That's right! Makie, Sensei wants us to help Chisame in Lab 2 with the scanning of the big guy." Shen explained as he took a few steps ahead, "Come on, we have a job to do." he said as he extended his hand.

Makie smiled as she took his hand and followed him to Lab 2.

* * *

Meanwhile not too far away, Chisame Hasegawa was walking down the halls as Negi caught up with her. "Chisame-san!" he shouted as the orange hair girl turned around.

"Sensei? What is it?" she asked.

"We found two people that are in stable condition and I need you to go to Lab 2 to work on one of them with Makie-san and Shen-san."

Chisame frowned when she was told that those two was going to work with her. Makie was too loud and Shen would only encourage her. She'd prefer to work alone. "No, I don't need those two, they'll just slow me down. I can do this by myself."

Negi was aware of Chisame's habit of doing things alone and he decided to help her interact with others more, "Don't be like that Chisame, I'm sure they can help you in some way. And besides, I told Shen to find Makie so they would meet you in the Lab."

Knowing that she wasn't going to beat Negi's persistence attitude, she gave in and just decided to deal with the two like any other day. "All right, all right, you win Sensei! I work with those two for this thing."

"That great Chisame-san! Now I have to go and work in Lab 1." Negi said as he ran off, "I'll be waiting for the reports, Chisame-san!"

"Yeah, yeah, Sensei." Chisame said as she gave a 'whatever' wave to Negi as she headed to Lab 2 to work on the man of the two people they pulled from Earth Prime. While Negi reached Lab 1, he entered the lab as they had the girl already on the table with Satomi, Chachamaru, Ivan, and another boy with what looked like dog ears on the control panel.

"Yo Negi! About time you got here! We were almost going to start without you!" the boy with dog ears shouted.

"Kotaro-kun! I'm glad to see that you are on top of things here!"

"Sensei! We are about to get started!" Satomi shouted as she, Chachamaru, and Ivan were preparing the machine for use.

While everyone was preparing the machine to revive the girl, the sliding doors into the room open, and then entered the Chairman and the Captain! "Wah! Chairman-san! Wh-what are you doing here!?" Negi exclaimed, obviously shocked and surprised that the Chairman had came to the Zanosuke Zenteguru had on an expensive looking pure white suit that can almost blind a person if light shined on it, as he looked at the girl on the table.

"I'm just here to observe." Zanosuke explained as he noticed that the students forgot to do one thing before they could procced. "You kids forgot to remove her clothes."

That realization caused the three boys to turn bright red as Kotaro had the tool to cut the clothing, but he was too shy to actually do it, "H-h-h-h-here. Someone else do it."

Captain Seijin rolled his eyes as he stormed his way to Kotaro to grab the tool from his hand. "Kids." he said irritatedly as he walked over to the girl, and began to slowly cut her clothes so that the ANTs(1) could do their job and repair the damage that she'd had taken on her stomach. With the first layer of clothing done, he carefully pulled the layers back and started to work on her second layer.

While Seijin was removing the clothes, Chisame's voice came on the intercom of the room, _"Hey Sensei, here is the scan of the big guy in here."_ she said as the big screen of the computer above them showed the structure of the man. His body was unique in many ways, his skeleton had numerous cracks that suggests that he'd suffered many fractures, but managed to recover from them. His brain was smaller than most normal humans, and his skin was covered in scars and bullet holes. All of that gave the idea to most of the people in the room that he wasn't alive enough to be brought back to life.

"How do you think he managed to think with a brain of that size?" Satomi asked.

"Ivan seemed to found a way." Kotaro shot out.

"HEY!!!!" Ivan shouted back, knowing that was an insult.

Zanosuke however, paid absolutely no attention to the antics around him as he stared at the screen and its data. His eyes have at least flew across the screen twelve times, looking over that data over and over again, as if he found the Universe's greatest treasure, and when he was done reading the data, his lips curled into a smirk. "Ms. Hasegawa, could you copy this data into the computer mainframe? I want to review this again at a later time."

_"Um, sure." _Chisame responded as she uploaded the data into the mainframe as she was asked. _"Okay it's done, now if you excuse me, I'll get back to gathering samples."_Chisame said as she was about to kill the transmission, but was cut off.

_"BUT HE'S SLIMEY!!!" _Makie's voice shouted over the intercom as she hated slimey things and was not going to touch the guy since he was indeed slimey.

_"Makie, we have to do this!" _Shen's voice was heard as he was trying to get Makie over her fears of slime, like he's tried over the years, but fail miserably in each attempt. And today was no exception. Chisame killed the transmission as she tried to continue working, but the racket that Shen and Makie were causing prevent her from concentrating on her scanning and she gripped the microscope's knobs in frustration, and a vein popping on her head, until she couldn't take it anymore!

"IF YOU TWO ARE JUST GOING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT THIS, THEN JUST LEAVE!" Chisame shouted as Makie was glad to take her up on that offer!

"Thank's Chisame-chan!" Makie shouted gratefully as she quickly ran out the room, to put some distance between her and the slimey man. Shen thinking that she should get over her fear of slime now, he went after Makie.

"Makie! This is only going to bother you until you get over it now!" Shen shouted as he ran down the hall after Makie. Now that the two were gone, Chisame rolled her eyes and got back to solitary work, what she'd preferred in the first place.

"Idiots." she mumbled as she looked at the blood sample from the man she took on a microscope.

* * *

Back in Lab 1....

Seijin 'removed' the girls clothing as he placed a mesh over his torso, as there was still a slight blush on the boys' faces as Negi was inputting the commands for the machine on control panel. When that was finished, the nanobots were released as they begun to crawl from the table and on to the girl's body as they crawled into the wound and started to reconstruct the cells! In a few mere seconds, the recovery was complete as the ANTs retreated from her body and back into their holding rooms.

Fasinated with the recovery, the students looked on in amazement, as Zanosuke took the role of introducing the girl into the year of 2455. He stood by the side of the table as he saw the girl begin to stir. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" Zanosuke asked and the next thing that he knew, he got punched in the face!!!

* * *

Chao's POV

_'Mmmm....What's....going?' _Chao thought as she saw a light shining down on her through her eye lids. _'Where am I? Am I in the Chamber? No, I don't remember the light being this bright._' she thought as she remember what happened before she fell asleep. She caught Jason. Jason stabbed her. And she was frozen. Now to top it off, when she slowly opened her eyes, she saw a man with silver hair, or at least she thought she saw silver hair, because of her blurry sight standing over her.

"Good morning. How are you feeling? He asked and the first reaction that Chao was able to register through all of her thought, she threw a punch!

* * *

Normal POV

"AH!!" Zanosuke shouted as he reeled back from the sudden attack as he lost his footing and slipped off the raised portion of the floor and fell, hitting his head on the ground, while holding his jaw. He was not excepting to get his clock punched, otherwise he'd would have never done that, and to think he was trying to be nice! Everyone in the room, minus Chachamaru, was shocked by the action and reeled back in surprise, as Seijin just plainly watched Zanosuke nursing his jaw, then he just left the room without saying a word.

Chachamaru looked at Chao's life readings and saw that they were stable. "Her life readings are quite strong." Chachamaru reported.

"No shit!" Zanosuke shouted as he felt her 'strong' life readings in form of a fist! "Screw this! I'm going back to my office, you guys deal with her!" he shouted as he stomped out of the room and down the hall to his office to read the scan that Chisame uploaded into the mainframe. Meanwhile Chao was starting to get her bearings as she sat up and tried to see what is where, but her vision was still blurry, but she did manage to see quite a few figures standing in the room.

Getting over his shock, Negi quickly went to her side, "Careful! You shouldn't be moving so fast." he said, concerned about her health and body after waking from a 455 year coma.

"Is he secure?" Chao instantly asked, remembering about Jason, the only thing on her mind was to make sure that he was still locked up, "Is he still locked?" Chao asked, but no one had a single clue on what she was talking about. Negi, thought that she was running from someone before she got frozen, so he decided to assure her that everything was all right, and that no one was there to hurt her.

"It's ok miss, you're safe. There is no one here that is going to hurt you." Negi said in a caring voice as Chao's vision became clearer and saw Negi's face. He was so young that Chao was wondering what he was doing there, and more importantly, _where_ was _she_?

"Wh-where am I?" Chao asked as her vision was now clear enough for her to look around the room. It was not the chamber that she sealed Jason in, as the technology in there was way more advance than in the chamber and there was way more people.

"You are in the Kagegane." Negi explained as he just realized that she might not understand what was going on, "Miss, this may come to a great shock to you, but it is the year 2455. You have been frozen for almost 500 years." Negi explained as he let the information sink into Chao, "But it is alright. We are on our way back to Solaris, and there are no people on this ship who wish to hurt you. Don't worry, you are absolutely safe here." Negi said with a assuring smile. However, he did not know just what was in Lab 2.

At that precise moment in Lab 2, while Chisame was absorbed in her work (Zoom in on the body) she was not paying attention to the dead body. But the thing with the dead body, was that it wasn't 'dead.' At first there was a slight twitch in his right hand, but it soon raised up a bit and clenched into a tight fist before letting go. As the fist released, some ice shard fell off and made a noise when it hit the metal table, causing Chisame to turn around, but she saw nothing and decided it was her imagination and got back to work.

* * *

A/N: Almost time for the massacre to begin! Probably mid way in the next chapter, it will begin! Also I made an error in the last chapter, Hoshin has grey hair, not white. I notice the mistake after I posted the chapter and I'm too lazy to fix it. So don't ask me about that in the future. And now for an extra!

Omake: Where are my clothes!?!? By Chao

Chao had taking in the information given by Negi as she looked down in thought, and that's when she notice that she only had on a mesh! "AIYAHH!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?!?!?" she screeched as she tried to cover up. That statement jolted the boys memory about the situation surrounding that problem earlier ass they once again turn bright red and with lightning speeds, spun around with their eyes covered and closed.

"I swear I didn't have anything to do with that!" Ivan shouted with his back turn, "I'm not into that kind of thing! I'm not a pervert!!"

"I didn't want to do! I didn't think of doing it! I didn't even know about it!" Kotaro shouted randomly.

"I am a gentleman! I would never remove a woman's clothing without her knowing! No wait! I wouldn't even take her clothes off in the first place! Not that I would look at her or anything-NO! I didn't mean to say that!" Negi scrambled to say as the whole event embrassed him on many levels.

Meanwhile, in the monitor room, Seijin sat on one of the chairs, watching the entire situation unfold. "Should I explain about this to her later? Nah." He said as he pulled out a cigerette and lit it. Life was good, exspecially if you're the one watching everyone make a fool out of themselves and your sitting on the sidelines, laughing you're ass off.


	4. Chapter 4

In one of the rooms deep in the Kagegane's hull, there was a boy with long knee length red hair and platinum streak in his hair. He was working on some type of device as sparks flew everywhere as he used a type of welder, his eyes was shielded by a goggle. Through the noise, he heard something fell over behind him as he stopped working on his device to look around to see what it was that was moving behind him, he saw nothing.

"Must've been nothing." he said to himself and returned to working. But a few seconds later, more shifting was made behind him and he stopped once more to take a look. Again he saw nothing, but toookmore time to look around to double check that nothing was behind him. His eyes drifted from one side of the room, and slowly moved across the room, looking at every crate, and looked out for anything that was out of the ordinary, but saw none. After finding nothing, he turned around and right there next to him was Karshun!

"Hey Riza!" he shouted loudly to purposely scare Riza, and it worked.

"Gah!" Riza shouted as he jumped backwards, falling off his chair and almost knocking over everything on the cart next to him. Furious, he got up with steam coming out of his head, "Karshun! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me!?" Riza shouted as Karshun didn't care about Riza's anger as he had on a carefree smile and somewhat goofy smile.

"Uh, about 1456?" Karshun said.

"1559! 1560 now!"

"So? I'm off by a few numbers, I need the virutal simulator!"

"For what!?"

"Me and Yomi-chan are going to play our special 'Shinmeiryuu' level!"

"Fine! Take it and don't bother me again! If you do, I'm going to shove a power coupling up your ass the next time you fall asleep!" Riza threaten as he gave Karshun the set. Karshun grabbed the set, not taking Riza's threat seriously as he ran off and out of the room. Letting out a huff, Riza got his anger under control and got back to his work. Despite his young age, Riza is the mechanic on the Kagegane, because of his talent in the mechanical field.

He was first scouted by an agent from the Zenithes Life-Technology Corp. while he was still attending The Academy, which was a massive school built on one planet and had many classes for many different courses. After being contacted by the agent, Riza met up with Chairman personally and was given the chance to work for his company as a mechanic, which Riza accepted gladly. That was only one year ago and now he's working on board the Chairman's personal ship.

The pay was good, and Rizagot to work with many technology and went to many places for different projects, so he was happy. But his recent work was interrupted again as this time his ear piece got an alert for a line. "Hello?" he answered.

_"Hey Riza! How's your thing coming along?"_The voice said which belonged to Sojiro.

"Have you called me just to bug me again?" Riza asked with a tint of anger.

_"Maybe."_Sojiro answered and Riza instantly cut off the transmission.

* * *

SOLDIERs' Lounge.

"That wasn't nice." Sojiro said as he turned off his communicator.

"You really shouldn't bother him that much you know, he might shove a power coupling up your ass while you sleep." Mana spoke as she polished her gun, while sitting on the couch.

"Meh, I've had worse." Sojiro said. It may not look like it from first sight, but Sojiro Shiretoko is an ex-pirate before joining ZLT's SOLDIERs, a private army created for protecting shipments of technology and supplies from pirates. In fact, tried to steal some of that tech to sell it on the black market, so he and his buddies tried to raid one of the transport ships, only to find out that it was guarded by a certain Head Captain, by the name of Seijin Hiasho.

The pirates were out maneuvered and out gunned by five SOLDIERs, until he was th only one left, so he did the only thing he had to do, put up one hell of a fight! Sojiro fought the best he could like a cornered beast and fired at the SOLDIERs and managed to kill four of them, leaving him and the Captain in a one-on-one duel! The duel was fierce as bullets flew everywhere and mostly everything got shot up, but in the end, Seijin came out on top and held Sojiro at gun-point. But instead of capturing him or killing him, he offered him a place in SOLDIERs, he was impressed that he killed four SOLDIERs, despite them being Initiates (Recently recruited) he still found that as a great talent.

Not wanting to be kill or sent to prison, Sojiro accepted the offer and ever since then, he has served along with Seijin, working up the ranks to get the position of Head Lieutenant, which was right under Seijin. There where several branches of SOLDIERs, each with their own Captain, but The Head Division was like Zanosuke's personal guard that either protected him on trips or sent as maximum security guards for important shipments.

"Now, now Sojiro-dono, you shouldn't go messing with others just because you've felt the worse-de gozaru." Kaede warned as she sat at the table, doing nothing in particular. Kaede Nagese was a strange one, claimed to be part of a family that had the techniques of the ancient shadow warriors called 'Ninjas.' It was even a mystery how the hell she got into SOLDIERs! The way how she was brought into the SOLDIERs was that Zanosukeintroduced her to the group on one random day and she's been with the group every since, and no one has questioned her loyalty.

"Quiet down you guys." Hoshin's voice suddenly spoke as he laid on the side bench, trying to sleep as always. Hoshin was brought into the group after he was found in a wrecked ship, with a head wound, possibly a gun shot. Either by the wound or the treatment he got, his eyes turned grey as well as his hair, and because of that, people mistake him for being a blind, but he's perfectly fine in his eyes. Another thing no one is sure about was his habit of sleeping, no one knew if that was because of the side effects of the treatment or if he was already like that. Going home didn't seem like a priority to Hoshin as he never tried to find a way home, so instead of just laying around, he was given a offer to join SOLDIERs, to which he accepted by saying, 'I got nothing else better to do.'

"You really should find another habit Hoshin, laying around isn't good for your body." Mana warned. Mana Tatsumiya was once a mercenary, and was a feared one, taking any mission and hardly failed any contracts. She was fond of money and with her job, she got lots of it, letting nothing in her way on completion to a job. The way she ended up on the SOLDIERs, was that she was given the job to help with a raid on one of ZLT's transport ships, and low and behold, Seijin was guarding it. The battle was fierce, but the SOLIDERs managed to get the upper hand, and Mana was forced to retreat, but later, Seijin found her in one of her hangouts and offered her a job as a SOLIDER, and he offered lots and lots of money.

"No thanks. I'm satisfied with this life style." Hoshin answered in a plainly voice, he really saw no need to change his habits.

"Aw come on Hoshin-san! I need a new sparring partner-aru!" said the blonde and tanned girl known as Ku Fei after she finished with her kenpo excerises. Ku Fei was the youngest member of any SOLDIERs division, and her age did not affect her combat prowless. Before joining SOLDIER, Ku Fei was part of a tribe of humans who still practiced the ancient hand-to-hand fighting style called 'Kung-Fu.' Many saw this to be foolish and a waste of time, seeing on the many sorts of long range weapons, but that didn't stop them from training and training. Ku Fei however was bored in her tribe, since she was able to master most styles and effeciently defeat all Elders with ease, her desire was to travel the universe and fight many powerful opponents. Her wish was granted as a certain monopoly company owner, showed up at her tribe's temple and was seeking to absorb the tribe into his SOLDIERs, but none of the Elders accepted the idea and refused him. Not letting a chance like this slip by, Ku Fei followed Zanosuke on to his ship and he gladly accepted her into SOLDIER. She has been through tough training to properly beat enemies with guns.

"No thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile in bedroom in the Kagegane...

Chao looked out the window of the ship to see the emptiness of space and was having troubles dealing with the fact that she was 455 years in the future. After getting her thoughts together, she was given new clothes and was brought to this room. "Has it really been 455 years?" Chao asked her self as she thought about how the future would be like.

At that moment, the door opened as Negi entered with a tray of food. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good, thank you."

"I brought you something to eat." Negi said as he walked towards the table in the room and placed the tray on it. "We'll be at Earth 2 soon enough."

"Earth 2? What happened to Earth 1?"

"Well, a nuclear war with all the existing countries ignited the atmosphere and left the land barren. Water supplies contaminated with raditation, and left the entire planet unable to support any life at all." Negi explained, "Not to mention they ran their resources dry before they decided to blow each other up."

"I see..." Chao sadly said, when she heard about that, she thought back on people like Naskaoe who only wanted to learn things only for money and power.

"Um, if it's okay, can I ask you about how you ended up in that chamber? I'm sure getting stabbed wasn't part of the plan."

"Actually it was." Chao gleefully said.

"What!?"

"I'm only joking, I'm only joking!" Chao said, wanting to change the gloomy feeling, "Well lets see....I was a project leader of Project Crystal Lake. I was given the task to study our times greatest mass murderer, Jason Voorhees."

"Jason Voorhees?"

"He was this guy who keep coming back from the dead, no matter what we did, he always came back. Firing Squad, The Gas Chamber, The Electric Chair, for god's sake we even hung him! But because of his unique body, he was able to regenerate his lost and damaged cells, making him impossible to kill, so we decided to lock him up, freeze him until we could find a better opition with him before..."

"Before he got out and kill more innocent people." Negi finished for her as Chao nodded her head.

"Right. But unfortunately not everyone liked that idea."

"Why? It was reasonable and it protected the people!" Negi exclaimed, not seeing the sense in someone not liking that idea.

"You see, that person called Jason 'A Biological Gold Mine' and wanted to create a invention that could do the same thing what Jason's body could do, regenerate lost and damaged cells. But his genius was his down fall, because like always, Jason got out and killed him and his armed soldiers. After killing the people in the room, he came after me. Seeing that I couldn't let him get out of the facility, I decided to move his freezing ahead of schedule and lead him to the chamber, where I managed to trap him within. But I made the poor decision of standing where he could get me, and he stabbed me through the metal door." Chao explained and Negi had a tint of fear on his face.

_"Awah! Should I tell her that we brought him onboard the ship?"_ Negi thought about, but wasn't too sure about how to tell it to her. _"No, I shouldn't worry her, besides the computers say that he's dead."_

* * *

Meanwhile in Lab 2.

Chisame was looking at the blood sample that she took from the 'dead' body through a mircoscope, and was too absorbed in her work to at the time to notice anything else going on in the room. On the table, the body was looking as dead as possible, laying on the table, showing absolutely no sign of life. However, as if there was a sudden surge of life that was suddenly created, Jason without warning shot his eyes open and sat up like a dead man rising from his grave!

Jason took a few breathes as he was puzzled at the new surroundings, he remembered a slightly different setting, but when he turned around and saw Chisame working, that didn't matter to him one single bit! This time Chisame knew she heard something as she turned around and saw that the body was gone! "What the hell!?" she shouted and a second later, a hand wrapped around her mouth from behind! With a good grip on Chisame, Jason pulled her off her chair and flew her with ease across the room as she slammed into the glass wall that seperated both Labs.

Kotaro was still in Lab 1, but because of the glass, he didn't hear any of Chisame's screams. Back with Chisame, she tried to get Kotaro's attention, but to no avail as Jason resumed his attack and grabbed her once again to drag her back to the table, which had a sink filled with liquid cryogenics! Chisame saw the sink and knew how ease it could freeze objects, and fought with all her might to get out of her attacker, but Jason's grip was impossible to break as he got to the sink with Chisame's face next to the sink!

Chisame tried to push off the side of the table to stop her face from being plunged in, but Jason's strength was too much as her face was forced into the sink and frozen in mere seconds! Jason pulled her head out of the sink and wasn't pleased with the results, so he smashed her face into the side of the table as it was shattered into pieces as even the blood was frozen!

After tossing Chisame's body to the ground, Jason was about to leave the room, but something caught his eye. It was laying on the tray with other tools, except this one was large, bladed with a curve at the end, and since his machete was no where in sight, it served to be the perfect replacement! Jason grabbed the cleaver as he took some time to examine it, but after a short while he took the weapon as he turned to exit the room. The worse part of all of this, was that no one on the ship had any idea on the danger that was alive and walking.

* * *

A/N: Whoo-hoo.....first death scene, too bad it had to be Chisame. Now I personally like Chisame, but she fit the role that had to be the first victim and although I thought about her surviving the attack, I just thought it wouldn't be Jason-like to leave a survivor. At least at that point.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason walked towards the metal door of Lab 2 as he didn't see any type of door knob, which didn't really matter since he normally broke down the door or something else to get to where he wanted. Before he was going to do anything to the door, it suddenly open, causing him to tilt his head in curiosity/confusion (I can never tell why he does that) as he exited the room. He looked down both ways and saw pretty much the same damn thing, so he picked the left direction and followed the hall. His footsteps echoed through out the halls and it was a wonder no one heard them, Jason then came across another hallway and decided to explore it, just in time he got out of view when Satomi peered her head out of her workshop.

"I could have swore I heard someone...." she muttered, but she brushed it off as one of the others going between Labs.

The Undead Murderer traversed down the hall and he couldn't tell what lead where since everything looked the same damn thing, so he decided to take a chance and enter a random room on the right side. On the opposite side of the hall was the 'Ancient Bladed Weapons room' which basically held many Earth Prime's ancient bladed weapons and the room was modeled after a 'Dojo' a training room made for only hand to hand combat. Zanosuke was a collector of these weapons and normally made replicas of those weapons, 'because he was fascinated with the fighting style or something' was what Seijin would usually describe him.

And it was a perfect place for Makie and Shen to train, Makie would train in her gymnastics, while Shen would practice his families ancient martial arts. Like Ku Fei, Shen came from a family that had ancestors who were talented in Martial Arts, but the newer generations looked down on the martials arts in favor of technology. Shen would train himself in this art, so his form is messy, but it is quite good for him. As for Makie, she was into gymnastics for most of her life and she would always want to improve on her form, which Shen was happy to help out since they were doing similar things.

They just had finished a routine as Shen was trying his best to help Makie out, but he didn't know squat about gymnastics. "Great Makie! That's great!" Shen praised.

"You think so? Was it really that good?"

"Of course it was. Keep that up, and you'll become one of the all time greats!"

Makie blushed at hearing his praise, she was happy that he was always there to support her and cheer her up. He always did that ever since they met. (Sorry people, no story on how they met. Never thought of one) "Thank you, Shen-kun."

Shen smiled as he patted her shoulder, "No worries, I always got your back." he assured her.

Makie smiled as she remembered something, "Oh yeah that's right! I have to go ask Satomi-chan something, I have to go!" she said as ran to the door, but stop before leaving, and turned to Shen, "Are you still going to be in here?"

"Yeah, I'm going to practice my form a bit more, then I'll head back to help out Chisame." Shen said as Makie nodded.

"Okay then, see you later!" she shouted as she ran off into the hall and took a left. Just as Makie past the hall, the door across the dojo slid open as Jason stood in the doorway! He found nothing of interest in the room, and walked forward to the dojo as it slid back open. Jason saw the tabi flooring and a blue-haired kid training and had not noticed him, seeing his prey, Jason quickly advanced on Shen!

While training, Shen heard the door opened and some footsteps, figuring it was Makie. "Back already, Makie? What was so important that it was this short?" he asked, but heard no response and only footsteps. "Makie???" he asked as he listened closely to the footsteps and they were far more heavier then Makie, prompting him to quickly turn around, fast enough to see a flash a steel!

The cleaver tore into the tabi as Shen managed to roll out of the way of the sudden attack! "What the hell!?" he shouted as there he saw, the man that they found and thought was dead, the one who Chisame was studying, was alive and walking, not to mention out to kill him! Jason tried to pull his cleaver out of the tabi, but it was stuck, leaving him to try and pull it out, giving Shen a chance to counter attack! Grabbing the first thing he could get his hands on, which was a 'spear,' and stabbed the weapon at Jason!

The blade pierced into Jason, but the only response that he did was that he whipped his head in the direction of the weapon, then at Shen, before grabbing the pole of the weapon and using his strength to hurl Shen across the room! Shen rolled to lessen the impact of the fall, as he looked to see Jason pull out the spear like it wasn't even a injury! "What the-!? Who the hell are you!?" Shen shouted, but Jason said nothing as he went back to trying to get his cleaver out of the floor.

Not letting this chance slip from him, Shen got to his feet and tried the first thing that came to his mind, which was to kick the guy straight in the crotch. However that completely back fired since it felt like Shen kick something steel-solid as he pulled back his foot and held it up in complete agony. "Ow ow ow ow ow!!!" Shen screamed as Jason let go of his cleaver and grabbed Shen's collar from behind and tossed him again across the room as this time, Shen crashed into a wooden rack of weapons as pieces of wood flew everywhere!

Jason moved to resume getting his cleaver out, but right after a tug, something caught his eye. He let go of his cleaver and took a few steps towards the wall as he reached out and grabbed a weapon that was on the wall. It was a Chinese Dao, and it very similar to his machete, so with the new weapon, Jason turned around to finish off Shen! Meanwhile Shen was struggle to get up as he was also trying to find a weapon, he managed to get his hand on a katana that was on the rack he just broke and he got to his feet.

The two stared each other down as Shen drew the katana and tossed the sheath to the side, the moment he did that, Jason charged at him with the Dao at the ready as he swung it hard to the left, but Shen was quicker as he ducked and slashed Jason twice in the stomach, as Jason swung his Dao back and missed again as Shen rolled away. As soon as Shen stop, he was barely able to block a downward strike from Jason that had so much strength behind it, that the floor beneath Shen cracked!

Struggle just to hold back Jason, the blades were getting awfully close to Shen's face! Desperation swept across Shen's face as he thought of anything that he could do to get out of the hopeless dead lock, quickly thinking, he once again kicked Jason in the crotch, but this time to push him over him and slid under, causing Jason to become unbalanced. Doing a kick-up to return to his feet, Shen held the katana with both of his hands as he slashed Jason across the back, and then slashed horizontally as the blood flew on the wall and dripped down the blade.

Shen was about to deliver a thrust through the back, but Jason swung around and slashed Shen across the chest! Shen stumbled back and cried out in pain as Jason continued to slash Shen across his torso with one arm as each swipe sent blood spraying in one direction or the other! By the time Shen had his back to the wall, he had about fourteen gashes across his chest, as he was coughing up blood and looked up to see Jason and the bloodied Dao in his hand, showing no remorse or mercy in his eyes as he pulled back his arm tried to stab Shen!

However Shen managed to tuck and roll his way to safety as Jason stabbed a hole through the wall! Shen looked on in horror and shock to see that Jason had that kind of power as he used that power to rip out his Dao from the wall as he whipped his head towards Shen! The movement startled the teen as he prepared himself, tightening his grip on the katana as he charged once again at Jason, aiming for Jason's chest! Jason blocked the attack as he locked blades with Shen, with him having the more dominated power as he begun to overpower the weaker teen.

Thinking quick, Shen pulled on his blade causing Jason to stumble forward since of the pressure he was putting on the dead lock. Taking the chance, Shen jumped up and drove the point of his foot into Jason's face by doing a half back flip, but it did little as he merely shrugged it off. Seeing that his attack did nothing and now that he was on his back, Shen did a kick up again, however this time, Jason caught on and delivered one hell of a punch to the face as Shen was coming up!

The shot to face caused Shen'sbody to twist as he landed on his stomach at Jason's feet. Jason reached down and grabbed Shen by the back of his collar and heaved him off the ground as the punch had split Shen's forehead and blood was flowing down his face! Showing absolutely no mercy, Jason reeled back his Dao as he spun around to slam Shen into the wall with crushing force! If the impact wasn't enough, Jason drove the Dao straight into Shen's chest as it pierced through the wall behind him!

"Gurah! Ack....ach......ah.." Shen managed to get out as blood surged out of his mouth and his vision started to blur along with his head becoming heavy. Acting on his basic instinct to live, Shen weakly lifted his hand to grab the blade and tried to pull it out, but he was too weak. With no luck on the Dao, Shen looked up to see Jason turn to leave as he finally lost his vision as well as control over his body, his hand became limp and fell from the blade and his head dropped, leaving his body pinned to the wall because of the Dao. Jason made his way back to his cleaver and with one mighty pull, he got his cleaver out of the floor and left the dojo, which was now covered in blood.

* * *

Meanwhile at Satomi's workshop.

After having his talk with Chao, Negi decided to show her the other rooms of the Kagegane along with their occupants. Makie and Satomi was having a conversation as they entered the room. "Hey there, Negi-kun!" Makie greeted gleefully.

"Makie-san? I thought you were in Lab 2?"

"Chisame-chan said that me and Shen could leave early."

"Oh, well in that case, I would like to properly introduce you two to Chao Lingshen-san."

"Hello." Chao greeted politily.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Makie Sasaki!"

"Energetic as always Makie-san, I see." Negi said, glad to see the enthusiasm in his student. The enthusiastic Makie ran up to Chao and circled her, looking at every angle of her. "Wow! Are you really from the 2000s?"

"Um, yes." Chao answered as she was a little taken back by Makie's action.

"Wow. I never thought I would meet anyone from even the 2200s!"

Chao was slightly confused by Makie's statement, she did not understand what she meant by 'anyone from even the 2200s.'

Satomi saw Chao's confusion and decided to help clear it up, "You see, Lingshen-san, over the years many different species have been found in suspended animation and brought back to life, much like yourself. About approximately 500 different beings have been found in various galaxies in the surrounding systems." Satomi explained as Chao turned her attention to her. Seeing it was a good time to introduce herself, Satomi extended her hand, "I'm Satomi Hakase, nice to meet you."

Chao extended her hand and shook Satomi's, "Same here." Chao greeted as she then looked around the room to see many mechanical devices ranging from many different sizes. All of them seemed to be very detailed in their frame and structure, as well as having other attachments on their bodies, which kind of made them look lke war machines or something close to it. "Wow, these are amazing!" Chao said in amazement as she had never seen anything like that before.

"You like them? I made them myself." Satomi said.

"You made these?"

"Yup, all on my spare time. I've worked with machines for most of my life."

"Wow, not even the most talented machine designers could make advance robots much like these. At least not that I know of." Chao explained as at that moment was when Chachamaru entered the room of her creator.

"Ah right on time!" Satomi said as she ran towards Chachamaru and stood beside her, "This is Chachamaru, the most greatest creation I've ever built!" she said as Chao saw how different Chachamaru was from a human, but also the similarities of one as well! Meanwhile Chachamaru seemed a little confused on what was going on as Chao then had a closer look at her.

"Wow! Now this is incredible! She looks so real!"

"I am real." Chachamaru spoke up as she surprised Chao.

"Chachamaru may be an android, but she has the qualities of no other robot of this time. She has the mind of human, which is an absolute breakthrough in all machine engineering!" Satomi shouted, before she went into a complete rant about how Chachamaru was was different fro other robots and speaking in a way that no one other than her (except Chachamaru) could understand what the hell she was saying.

During Satomi's complex and detailed rant, Kotaro entered the room holding what looked like a rusted blade, as he stopped to look at Satomi in one of her rants and gave her a 'weirdo' look, "'Nother Satomi episode?" he asked Chachamaru as she nod her head. "Should've known that." he said to himself as he did what he came here to do. "Hey Negi! I saw this thing laying around in Lab 1, what do you want me to do with it?" Kotaro said as he swung the machete above his head, causing Makie and Chachamaru to back off, or risk getting their head cut.

"Ah! You can leave that back in the Lab!" Negi said quickly, knowing that Chao would get alarmed seeing the weapon that almost killed her, and possibly the man who almost killed her would also be on board. But it was too late, she got a glimpse of it and instantly knew what it was.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa." she said stopping Kotaro, "Where did you get that?" Chao asked as she pointed to the machete. Kotaro was a little confused, since he didn't think that it would peek her interest, but then again he wasn't given the information that it was driven into her!

"Uh, it came with your big, hunkering friend." Kotaro explained as Chao looked at him in disbelief, "You know, the one with the mask." he clarified her fears as Chao turned to Negi.

"You brought him on board?"

"Well, you see Chao-san..."

"You brought him on board!?" Chao shouted, startling everyone.

"Calm down Chao-san! I know how you feel about him, but I guarantee you that he's dead!" Negi said to try and calm Chao down. But she just looked at him in disbelief.

"Did you not listen to what I told you about not even half an hour ago!? He _can't_ be killed!"

"Chao-san, you're over reacting! Our scans show that it is impossible for him to survive with the injuires he sustained." Negi tried to assure her, but Chao only crossed her arms and got an adament look on her face.

"Show me." she said, "Show me that he's dead, and not just laying around." she demanded, wanting to have proof that Jason is really dead, which was highly unlikily since he was only frozen shortly after stabbing her through a thick metal plating door! She was sure that he was still alive and that everyone here was either being ignorant or naive.

Knowing that Chao was not going to take no for an answer or sit still after this without seeing Jason, Negi had no choice but to bring her to Lab 2, but really, he thought it wasn't that big of a deal, since he was only going to show her a dead body that was being studied by one of his most hard working student, Chisame. "Ok, come with me. I'll take you to Lab 2." he said as he lead Chao out the door, leaving everyone else in there left in a small state of confusion.

"Um, What just happened?" Makie asked as she looked back and forward from the door and to Kotaro and Chachamaru, while Satomi was still in her self induced rant.

"It appears that Chao-san was not convinced on the condition on the specimen that was retrieved from the cryogensis stasis chamber on Earth Prime, and now Negi-sensei is going to show her that it is highly unlikily for a being to withstand that level of pain and damage." Chachamaru explained as both Makie and Kotaro looked at her. "If you two do not understand what I just explained, then we should also go to Lab 2." Chachamaru said as she exited the workshop.

Still confused on what just happened, the two look at each other before following Chachamaru. A few seconds later, Kotaro ran back into the room and grabbed Satomi by the collar and dragged her out of her shop, while she was still going on and on about a topic that was way different then the original thing that got her into that state in the first place! Kotaro shook his head, as he did not understand how in the world Satomi could go on and on talking like that.

* * *

SOLDIERs' Lounge....

"Hey Hoshin can you pass me that hydrospanner?" Sojiro asked the grey haired sloth, whom was laying in the exact spot he was in ever since he entered the lounge. Sojiro has been working on customizing his assault rifle, which he was good with mechanics and things of the sort, but only did it when he felt like it or to kill his boredom.

"No."

"You know what? You are one lazy ass bastard! You know that!?"

"Yes."

Fuming from the response, Sojiro got up from his seat and stomped his way to the tool, that wasn't even five inches from Hoshin as Sojiro snatched while giving Hoshin a irritate look, before stomping back to his weapon. Hoshin didn't show one emotion as he continued to laid there, not moving one inch expect for his breathing. Mana was still in the room as she was polishing her gun, sitting at the table in the center of the room.

"Hoshin, why are you always laying around? You always seem much different when you're in battle." Mana asked.

".............I don't really know." Hoshin said, "I've always felt more......alive during those times."

"You just sound like one of those guys who've lost their souls or something man." Sojiro spoke out as he used his hydrospanner to work on his gun, "That's creepy. Real creepy."

"Who knows? I might have lost my soul on that day." Hoshin said as he remembered the day he was found on a wrecked ship with a fatal head wound. A pure miracle that he survived, and because of that, everything prior he'd forgotten. Nothing, nothing at all he remembers, not where he is from, not where he was born, nothing. The only thing that had any connection to his past, was the ship he was on, it came from the colony of ORB, but he never venture to that colony. Never wanting to remember his past like most would.

The door into the lounge opened as the Captain entered with his normal serious looking face as he scanned the room, "Yo, Honcho! How was the whole 'bring the girl back to life' thing go?" Sojiro asked.

"The Chairman got his light punched out." Seijin answered as Sojiro started laughing his ass off.

"Are you kidding me?! How did it go?!" Sojiro asked, waiting for the best part of the funny thing.

"He fell and hit his head on the ground." Seijin explained and Sojiro only laughed harder and harder as he almost fell off his chair, as Seijin looked around the room, noticing that some of his SOLDIERs were not present.

"Where is Ku Fei and Kaede?" he asked.

"They went to one of the training rooms." Mana answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Let's just say I have a bad feeling about that guy those kids dragged in."

"You mean big, tall, and frozen scary? That guy has bad news writen all over him, even if he already is covered in ice!" Sojiro said as he lifted his gun to observe it. "Sends a real chill down the spine doesn't it?"

"Enough of the lame ice related jokes." Hoshin spoke up as Sojiro was about to say a snappy comeback, but it was cut off by a scream!

* * *

Lab 2....

"Chisame-san! Chisame-san!" Negi shouted as he ran to the body of Chisame, only to be futher shocked when he realized her face was smashed off! "Oh god....Wha-wha-wha...." Negi was saying as his eyes started to tear, the reaction of the others were just as the same when they saw their classmate on the ground dead, first it was shock and then it turned to sadness.

Chao saw the condition of Chisame and the missing body of Jason, and came to one single conclusion. Jason was alive and roaming the ship and he probably killed at least another! But she couldn't just say, 'He's out there, get over it' and be called a cold hearted bitch, so she stayed silent as the others were dealing with the blow of a dead friend. The door to the Lab then slid open as Zanosuke entered the room, still wearing his bright white suit with his hands behind his back, "Miss Chisame, might you..." he said before he looked over Negi and saw the body of Chisame, "I see...." he said not changing his face as he turned around and headed to a intercom on the wall.

As he did that, Chao couldn't take her eyes off of him, despite him being the first one she saw, her eyes were blurry then, but now that she could see his face clearly, she had a big feeling that she was sure that he saw him from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Zanosuke activated the intercom as he spoke into it, "Attention all SOLDIERs. We have a situation, one of the specimens acquired from Earth Prime has gone missing and is suspected of killing the student conducting the autopsy on him. Search the ship and find him. Captain Seijin and Lieutenant Sojiro, come to Lab 2 at this moment." Zanosuke ordered as he turned around, "Professor Springfield, I suggest you call all of your students and take shelter in Lab 1." the Chairman advise, but Negi in his current state, didn't hear him as he was still in shock of his student's death.

Zanosuke frowned as he walked towards Negi, grabbed his collar and gave him a hard slap! "Get yourself together! Do you want the rest of your students to die!?" he shouted to the distraught child teacher, but his words got through this time as Negi shook his head no, "Then get into Lab 1, the SOLDIERs will deal with your student's killer." Zanosuke said as he went back to the intercom.

Makie felt guilty as she and Shen was supposed to help Chisame and if they didn't leave because of her fear of slime, then maybe Chisame wouldn't be dead. That's when it hit her, Shen said he was going to help Chisame, but he wasn't in here. Fearing for his safety, Makie ran for the door to check to see if he was still in the dojo. Kotaro was taken back by her sudden rush and grabbed her arm before she got out the door. "Wait! Where are you going? That freak is out there somewhere!" he shouted as Makie tried to break free of his grip.

"I have to find Shen-kun! Please let me go!" Makie shouted as she tried to break free of Kotaro's grip, but couldn't. Then Zanosuke placed his hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, freaking out at a time like this, won't make things better." he explained, "I'll tell the SOLDIERs to find him, where was he last?"

"The dojo room." Makie said with a bit of tears in the corners of her eyes.

"All right. I'll rely that to the SOLDIERs, now get in Lab 1." Zanosuke said as he left the room. Negi regained his composure as he knew that he could not lose any more of his students, no matter what. His students are the precious thing to him and he will protect them, even if he has to resort into using 'that' to protect them from this threat that he has endangered them to.


End file.
